


Left and Found

by Nessa_Helyanwe



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Helyanwe/pseuds/Nessa_Helyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En lisant une lettre, Eric comprend ce qu'il perd mais également ce qu'il a. Léger slash. Spoiler pour la saison 1. Parce qu'Eric et Kensi sont amis et que je n'ai jamais lu une fiction qui reprend leur amitié. Bonne lecture !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left and Found

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a demandé d'écrire ce OS, en me donnant ces quelques lignes, extraites d'une chanson de Mumford & Sons, Feel the Tide.
> 
> « She sits him down in a stiff chair ll Elle l'assoit sur une chaise rigide  
> Rubs his back and strokes his hair ll Lui frotte le dos et lui caresse les cheveux.  
> Telling him it's okay to cry ll Lui répétant qu'il est normal de pleurer.  
> But he just sits and stares ll Mais il ne fait que s'assoir et fixer  
> The merciless moon outside ll L'impitoyable lune à l'extérieur  
> Has nothing now he's come to realise ll Il n'a plus rien maintenant, il vient de réaliser  
> Only the desolation he feels ll Seulement la désolation qu'il ressent  
> The cold distance inside » ll La distance froide à l'intérieur
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni NCIS: Los Angeles, ni cette magnifique chanson de Mumford & Sons.

Eric Beale ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa son sac sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le divan, où il a laissé son corps s'effondrer disgracieusement. Il était épuisé. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait. Il avait, au cours des derniers jours dans son esprit un million de fois chercher la raison pour laquelle son petit ami, Nate Getz, agissait si distante et étrange envers lui. Mais peu importe combien de fois il y pensait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse à ce casse-tête.

Il avait tellement peur de le perdre que c'en était douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde pour tenter, en vain, pour se détendre.

A ce moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se sentait des papillons dans son estomac, en espérant d'entendre la voix de Nate.

_« C'est Kensi. »_

« Hey, Kensi. » rétorqua-t-il, essayant de cacher sa déception.

_« Tout va bien ? »_

« Euh, ouais… Je suis juste épuisé.» mentit le blond.

_« D'accord. »_

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Kensi, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et dérouté par l'appel inattendu de son amie.

_« Non, Eric. Juste.. Peu importe.. Je dois y aller maintenant.»_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi._ » finit-elle par dire avant de raccrocher.

Eric posa son téléphone sur la table à côté de son divan, essayant de donner un sens à l'appel étrange qu'il venait de recevoir.

Puis, quelque chose attira ses yeux. Il étendit la main et attrapa l'enveloppe. En l'ouvrant, il reconnut l'écriture de Nate. Intrigué, il se mit à lire.

_Cher Eric,_

_Je suis désolé. Je crois que tu dois te demander pourquoi je commence cette lettre ainsi. Et crois mois, il n'y aura jamais assez de mots dans ce monde pour te dire combien je regrette amèrement d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Je sais qu'après avoir lu ces lignes, tu vas probablement me détester pour le reste de ta vie et je ne peux vraiment pas te le reprocher. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à tout ça et sache que je me déteste pour avoir à te faire subir ça._

_Si je te racontai tout depuis le début, tu comprendras peut-être mieux. Depuis que Dom a disparu, je me sens inutile. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est dit. Ma place ici est inutile. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de m'en aller. Hetty m'a trouvé une mission au Soudan. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. Que je suis stupide ou suicidaire. Mais j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle direction et l'occasion était trop bonne._

_Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que je pouvais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, que ça allait se tasser mais je ne peux pas. J'ai pensé que tu méritais de tout savoir. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et j'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, je comprendrais. Ne te préoccupe pas de mon absence, j'ai pris un vol ce matin._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Nate._

Le papier glissa de ses doigts alors qu'il sentait des larmes chaudes dévaler ses joues. Tout était devenu plus clair maintenant mais il se sentait encore plus perdu, plus blessé que jamais. Nate Getz venait tout juste de briser son cœur au point où il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le réparer.

Sans vraiment y penser, il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_« Blye. »_

Eric se racla la gorge. « Tu le savais. »

 _« Je suis désolé, Eric. »_ soupira-t-elle.

« Je comprends pas... » murmura le blond, essayant de reprendre contrôle de son corps tremblant.

_« Tu veux que je vienne ? »_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait pas déranger son amie. « Non, tu dois être occupée. »

_« Eric, je suis juste devant ton appartement, j'attendais ton appel. »_

Sans le vouloir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se sentait plus bas que tout mais savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Kensi.


End file.
